


Shippo's Wish

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Hentai, Licking, Male Solo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippo defeats a demon and wins a jewel shard; Shippo makes a wish and his body changes, with this change he goes to get the woman he loves,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shippo's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Shippo was gathering herbs, when he heard a rustling in the grass. He got on the defensive and a large rat demon came out and attacked him. Shippo dodged the first attack and sent out his smashing top. The top slammed into the demon and sent him into a tree. Steam spewed from the demon and it reverted back to normal size as a jewel shard came spinning out of it.

The demon ran off and Shippo took the jewel. “I did it I got myself a jewel shard, that’ll show Inuyasha. That jerk, he’s always being mean to me and Kagome. Kagome deserves better.” The jewel shard began to glow and reacted to Shippo’s desire, it sank into Shippo’s body. Shippo gasped as a bright pink light affected him and his body pulsed.

Shippo’s body began to age, normally would’ve taken 500 years but Shippo’s body became that of a young man. His legs lengthened, his baby fat melted away to form a six pack abs, and his features gained more mature look. His body expanded to the point his clothes ripped off him, leaving the teenage Shippo very much naked.

“Wow!” Shippo touched his changed body. “Will Kagome like me like this?” Shippo’s manhood twitched at the thought of Kagome. “Ohhh.” Shippo’s manhood grew hard as he thought of Kagome, her sweet and kind nature her wonderful scent, the way she would hold him. His thoughts grew more lustful as he thought of them being together, he knew all about demon mating he just didn’t have the body for it but now he did.

Shippo grabbed his manhood and began to pump it. “Oh Kagome!” With his right hand he pumped his arousal and with his left hand he fondled his balls. As he worked his manhood he chanted Kagome’s name like a mantra. He felt his arousal draw closer and closer, his balls swelled and his cock swelled. “Kagome!” He moaned as he came his thick demon seed sprayed onto the ground.

He waited for his heart settle down any quickly ran off to search for Kagome.

Kagome felt the presence of a shikon jewel shard. “What is that? A demon?”

She had no words as a naked male demon came out and tackled her to the ground. “Kagome!” The male demon said and hugged Kagome he nuzzled her breasts making the girl blush.

“Who are…?” Kagome saw the fluffy fox tail. “Shippo?!” The male demon nodded and then she could see the glow of a jewel shard inside of him. The jewel shard still glowed a pure light, which makes Kagome breathe a sigh of relief.

“The jewel shard aged me; I wanted to be with you Kagome.” Shippo said and looked at her with warm loving eyes. Kagome knew what he meant as she felt the fox demon’s arousal rub against her leg. Kagome blushed but could feel herself getting wet. “Kagome please if you become my mate, I swear I’ll love you and protect you and treat you like you should be treated.”

Kagome blushed and felt her heart rate quicken. Shippo could smell her arousal and grew bold he used his claws and removed Kagome shirt and bra, he licked his lips before taking her right nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, his other hand came up and began teasing her other nipple. Kagome moaned in pleasure and Shippo felt his own arousal twitch, her noises sent pleasure coursing through his body.

Shippo had dreamed of doing this but it was so much better than his dreams. Kagome was being so responsive it amplified Shippo’s arousal. He kissed his way down Kagome’s body and removed her skirt, her panties were wet and the smell had Shippo drooling. He looked up to Kagome for consent and the girl could only nod her head.

The fox demon removed Kagome’s underwear, Shippo began to lick Kagome’s womanhood his eager tongue thrust inside her and Kagome cried out in pleasure. Kagome couldn’t hold back and she came and Shippo lapped up her juices. Her essence release the beast inside Shippo, his manhood was leaking pre-cum and he was so horny it hurt.

He spread Kagome’s legs and pressed the tip of his manhood at her womanhood. He slowly pushed in until he reached her maidenhead. He looked at Kagome, for one last sign of stopping this before it got any further. Kagome nodded her head and Shippo’s face lit up. He held her hips and buried his cock deep inside her breaking her virgin wall.

Kagome moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Shippo’s neck. “Oh Kagome!” Shippo moaned and he couldn’t hold back anymore he started to thrust in, going faster and faster with each thrust Kagome moaned in pleasure. “Shippo so big!” Kagome moaned and ran her nails across Shippo’s back his demon skin was not affected in fact Shippo drew pleasure from it.

Shippo came first his demon cum flooding Kagome’s body. The warm seed brought Kagome over the edge her inner walls clenched around Shippo’s cock and her juices spilled over his length. Shippo panted as he came down from his sex high. He nuzzled Kagome’s neck enjoying the scent.

“Kagome does this mean that you will be mine.” Shippo asked, and Kagome smiled at him. She pulled the young fox demon into a kiss. Shippo moaned into the kiss and hugged Kagome. Kagome removed herself from Shippo and cupped his cheek.

“I’m sorry Shippo it cannot be like this.” She removed the jewel shard from Shippo’s body, and Shippo reverted back to normal.

“But… But… It will take 500 years for me to age properly. Kagome don’t you love me?” Shippo said his eyes getting wet with tears. Kagome hugged the little fox and pet his head.

“Of course I love you Shippo, but we can’t use the jewel shard be together.” She picked up her tattered clothing, and took Shippo to the well. “Shippo if you really love me 500 years from now come to the well and we can be together.”

She placed Shippo on the ground and jumped down the well. She traveled through time and returned to the future as she climbed out the well a young man with chestnut hair health Kagome out of the well he had a warm blanket ready for her and wrapped her up. “It’s good to see you Kagome. I love you.”

“I love you too Shippo.” Kagome had never been happier than when she was with Shippo, and the fox demon had 500 years of experience to share with her, but his greatest memory was the wish he made on the jewel.

End


End file.
